Neither Poem, nor Play
by RoselovesThorn
Summary: Cause dude, I've read Shakespeare...unrequited love sucks. Wally tries to think about the loss of Artemis instead he deals with his secret love of a certain former boy wonder. Wally's POV set after Depths


**Wally's POV **

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own Young Justice or any DC characters for if I did Artemis would have died 16 episodes ago.**

**It's kinda T a little M...**

* * *

I'd never really planned this to happen, I've always been kind of a ladies' man and I never thought I'd fall head over heel in love, with my best friend for that matter. I watched from the sickly coloured green couch in the Cave as Dick wrapped a muscular arm around a weeping Zatanna , who like the rest of the team and the League was mourning my not so dead girlfriend.

He had changed into his civvies when we returned to Mount Justice, a loose grey shirt and insanely tight jeans.

_Those would be hard to get him out of._

Jealously burned in my gut as she cried against his chest. He cupped her cheeks in his palms and mumbled something to her, my mind spinning with the words that could have possibly passed those gorgeous lips. "No." I whispered.

_You're with Artemis. You're with Artemis. You're with Artemis, you like Artemis, _my mind refrained, though the loud voice of reason, and probably idiocy, was clear as day.

_Yeh, but you love Dick._

Needing to get myself as far away from the former Boy Wonder as I could, I heaved myself off the couch and, winded through maze of people mumbling "I'm sorry" 's and pitying looks.

_If they only knew._

I got to the Zeta Tubes assuming he'd been oblivious my departure.

"So you were gonna leave without saying goodbye?" echoed a voice from behind me.

I turned to face him, stuffing my hands in the pockets of my red, winter coat. "That was the plan, but I guess it's hard to slip past the almighty Nightwing."

He let out a breath, carrying a small half-hearted chuckle. "Well..."

"See ya 'round." I waved, nonchalantly, and spun away from him on the balls of my feet.

"Wally...wait."

I took a moment to admire that way he said my name, the turned. "Yes?"

He met my eyes with his sorrow filled orbs. "I'm sorry, about Artemis, I just...thought it would be a good idea and now you hate me and the Team will hate me when they find out."

He raked a hand through his jet black hair, making it stand out in an oddly cute way.

"Being leader, it's and I don't know if I'm doing the right thing with Artemis or Kaldur, and I'm stressed all the time and..."

He looked in pain, so in pain it brought aches to my chest; I didn't know what to say so I kissed him. The shock I got when I pressed my lips to his was nothing compared to the shock I got when he kissed me back. A low, feral moan bubbled in his throat as I slipped my tongue into his mouth. His lips quirked up in a smirk when we pulled apart."How long?"

"Huh?" was the only sound I could muster.

"How long have you wanted to that?"

I glanced at the ground, bashfully "Since we died together." **(A/N FAILSAFE...THE BOMB)**

His face illustrated pure amazement. "Really?"

I nodded.

"Wally, that was five years ago, _before_ you started dating Artemis."

"Yeh, I know, because before I thought it was just teenage hormones but now I realise it's...love"

At that moment I can honest say I'd never seen that mix of emotion on Dick's face before, a wave of relief and joy washed over his features, sweeping away all of my doubts of rejection.

"Wow, man, that's a relief, because I've read Shakespeare; unrequited love sucks."

My heart stopped, which is probably worrying for a speedster. "You mean you..."

He bit his lip, as red dusted over his cheeks, "Since Bruce and Barry introduced us."

I stepped towards wrapping my arms around his waist, "Oh really, and it had to be longer ago than when I admitted I fell for you because, everything is a competition with you."

He grinned."Sorta."

I pulled him towards me, pressing my lips against his. This kiss was less hesitant; he pulled at the zipper on my coat and pushed it off my shoulders, as I reluctantly removed my hands from his torso, instantly shoving them under his shirt when it hit the ground. His chest was rock hard, yet soft, and each muscular quivered as I brushed my fingers across them. Dick's hands tangled in my hair as he pushed me closer towards him. "Maybe we should take this a little more private." I suggested, barely breaking the kiss.

"Wally, what about Artemis?" he whispered in the darkness of his room.

My mind flurried with thought of him and Artemis, but was always halted by the feeling of his hands in waist. "She's not here, this is now, and we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

The hesitation in his eyes was gone after I slipped his shirt over his head, and kissed his collar bone. He groaned leaning back against the wall. "Just how far are we going?" he gasped.

"I'm not gonna force you in to anything, as far as you'd like."

The bulge in his pants pressed against my thigh. "I waited for five years for you to come to your senses, West, you think I'll be satisfied with a few kisses."

"They _were _some of the best kisses I've ever had in my life."

Dick glared at me, with lust clouded eyes, "Five years!"

Five seconds later, thanks to my super speed we were lying on his bed clad in only our boxers and if I thought that night was good, try waking up to a softly snoring Dick Grayson nestled in your arms.

I leaned down pressing of kiss to his temple. "I love you."

I settled down against the pillow again, pulling him tightly against my chest and for now all was right in the world.

* * *

**Cause they're soooooooo cute.**


End file.
